Scars
by missgreeneyed
Summary: Every ninja has scars, it's inevitable, it's a part of the job. But what happens when scars, both mental and physical, are too deep and too awful to forget, too painful to keep on living without going insane? What happens when two scarred people finally find each other, but they are doomed to go their separate ways and drown in their loneliness and self-pity?
1. Chapter 1

Scars

Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

BEEEEEEEPPPPP BEEEEEEEPPPP BEE- !CRACK!

'There goes another alarm clock' thought Sakura while looking at the cracked wall and alarm clock parts shattered all over the ground. 'Oh, well...'

The said pink-haired kunoichi didn't think she had enough enthusiasm or even life-energy to get out of bed not to mention having to work for 10 hours in that place of torture also called Konoha hospital. Well, at least she won't be having mission for at least a few months. But it wasn't relieving, this was just another reminder of her last mission, of that day...

* * *

~~FLASHBACK~~

Blood was spreading around her.

'It's as if my tears became crimson red' thought Sakura while looking down, at the pool of red liquid. She felt everything pouring down her face, but she could no longer tell if it was tears or blood. Her wrists were bleeding too because no matter how hard she tried getting these chakra suppressing chains off, she couldn't do it. She was still too weak, just a helpless girl who could do nothing without her chakra.

'I'm a disgrace to Tsunade-sama, I couldn't even kill myself before the enemy captured me'

These thoughts triggered another wave of fighting spirit and Sakura decided to free herself no matter what, but after a few movements her whole body was in pain so intense she thought she would faint. Ant then she heard footsteps and froze in fear of what will happen to her now...

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

* * *

"Yo" this simple word forced her out of those awful memories and back to the reality in which she was still lying in her bed even though it was already time to meet her teammates and go training. That's why her ex-sensei was now sitting on her windowsill with his beloved Icha Icha in hand, waiting for her to get up and get ready.

The pink haired kunoichi couldn't care less if he had to wait for her because it was always him everyone waited for. The girl slowly got up and went to the bathroom to enjoy a relaxing shower. Warm water running down her body, cleaning her body felt good, but she had to keep on moving to get away from her memories. Speaking of which, Sakura started wondering where is the most energetic ninja of Konoha that always succeeded in cheering her up and not letting her drown in self-pity.

When Sakura emerged from the bathroom first thing she said was not a 'hello' or a 'good morning, Kakashi', but:

"Where's Naruto?"

Sakura knew that he's not with the copy ninja because she would have heard him screaming her name when he was still miles away from her apartment.

"A solo mission popped up just this morning. He asked me to tell you he's really sorry and that he will come to you as soon as he comes back." answered the laid back jounin. "So, are you ready?"

"Go and wait for me outside. I'll be out in a minute" answered Sakura because she didn't have enough energy and she wasn't in the mood for screaming at Kakashi.

Of course, she often screams at him just like at anybody else as he is no longer her sensei. Sakura is already a jounin herself and Kakashi is just another goofy friend to her. But after the accident the girl became a lot more peaceful and vulnerable just like in her childhood before she met Ino. But now Ino could no longer help her, it was something beyond her powers. But Sakura was happy for her friend, who gave away the excitement of missions for the warmth of a child's embrace. She was now a mother of two cute, but lazy boys and a wife for Shikamaru, who became Konoha's head strategist.

* * *

The pink haired kunoichi shuffled through her wardrobe to find a clean outfit and brushed her hair at the same time. She didn't have to use the mirror, or more like she didn't want to see her reflection. That's why as soon as she was dressed she went downstrais. But before leaving the building she inhaled deeply and got ready for yet another awful day, for a lot more suffering from a simple glance of a passer-by, for thousands of glares that she will receive.

Sakura wasn't sure if she will be able to live this day through without killilg or at least punching someone through a wall. But it was her life now and she had to keep on living no matter how hard it was.

'At least I have my friends' thought the girl finally going out into the morning sun to see Kakashi with his famous eye crinckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Scars

Chapter 2

I do not own any of Naruto characters

WARNING! Mature content, rape.

* * *

Right after leaving her house Sakura could already feel all the people turn their heads towards the two of them. If this happened a few months ago, Sakura would have ignored it because not everyone were used to Kakashi reading porn in broad daylight, but this time it was different. This time she was the one being stared at because of her face, because of the scars that she now had to live with.

The pink haired kunoichi looked at her ex-sensei, but he was unreadable as always. The only thing she knew was that she would like to have a mask like his and to hide herself from everyone. To hide herself from people who pitied her, from those, who thought she was disgusting and even from her parents, who thought these scars were evidences that Sakura wasn't meant to become a ninja. They never approved in the first place, her father thought she is not strong enough to become a worthy kunoichi, but she didn't care. Even now, after THAT mission, Sakura believed she was a good kunoichi because she succeeded in saving her comrades even if she didn't have enough time to escape or at least kill herself before the enemy caught her.

* * *

~~FLASHBACK~~

"I sense at least five enemies coming after us from east" said Daisuke, their team's sensory type ninja.

"You three, keep on heading back to Konoha, get the scroll to the Hokage, but be sure to put traps as much as you can and do not head straight, be sure they lose track of you and doesn't find out you were heading to Konoha. I'll try to stop them or at least stalk them for as long as I can. Daisuke, you will be in charge. With your sensory ability you should be able to lose them" said Sakura, the team leader.

"But captain! We can't just leave you here alone!" said Yukiko, another female of their four man team that was brought together especially for this scroll retrieval mission.

"Yes you can! And you will! It's an order. Now go!" answered Sakura and nobody dared to disobey her because even though she was still young, only 22 years old, she already had a reputation of a great captain and an exceptional jounin.

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

* * *

"Sakura?" the girl was ashamed that this was the second time today that Kakashi had to drag her out of her memory world so she tried smiling even though she knew it must have looked forced even to a person who's not as observant as Kakashi, but she couldn't help it.

"What is it, Kakashi?"

"We're here. So, do you want to spar or do you have some other ideas?" asked the copy ninja still observing her like she could do something terrible any moment

"Well, I'm not as creative as Gai, so we could just spar, as it's just the two of us today"

* * *

Every punch and every kick was forced, every move felt like her body was being controlled by auto-pilot. She couldn't concentrate on this fight, her mind was still wandering. But that's exactly the thing one shouldn't do while fighting the copy ninja because only a few minutes later Sakura hit the ground so hard her head was still spinning when Kakashi landed on top of her.

"And I thought you were just acting. But it seems you're really far away from here right now"

Even after saying this Kakashi stayed on top of her, one hand holding both her wrists to the ground and his legs on both sides of her hips. He was probably just waiting for her answer, but Sakura's mind was already darting back to the events that made her the way she is now.

* * *

~~FLASHBACK~~

Hands everywhere, touching her, squeezing her, but mostly just holding her down. His tongue on her lips, on her face, all over her body. Parts of her torn clothes sticking to her body, rubbing into her wounds, making her bleed all over again. But the worst part is that he's trying to invade her body and she can't stop him, she can't defend herself and all she can do is close her eyes not to see his gross face, his cruel smirk and ice cold eyes.

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

Suddenly, to Kakashi's surprise, Sakura started to struggle quite harshly and soon enough the famous copy ninja went flying off her. Of course, he got onto his feet quickly, but the thing that bothered him most was not his, but Sakura's well-being. She was still shaking and her hands trembling like she was scared to death. And this was enough for Kakashi to understand what happened to this girl and it was worse than any physical scar. Kakashi himself was sent on a lot of seduction missions, but this was so much more awful because you can't prepare yourself for a rape.


	3. Chapter 3

Scars

Chapter 3

I do not own any of Naruto characters

* * *

Kakashi slowly came back to Sakura and said:

"Everything is OK, calm down. You are in Konoha training grounds with your friend Kakashi. You're safe, Sakura"

All those nonsense he was saying didn't matter to Sakura, but his familiar deep voice was soothing like mothers lullaby to a child. Soon enough the pink haired kunoichi braced herself up and got up.

"I'm fine now, thank you" said the woman and was about to leave, but Kakashi's voice made her stop.

"You can talk to me about anything, any time. You know that, don't you?" said her silver haired friend

Sakura turned around and came back to his side. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she whispered to his ear:

"I know ... And thank you for always being there for me"

She kissed his cheek and turned to leave, her pink locks brushing Kakashi's cheek, making him inhale her scent that he loved so much. And, before he could pull himself together and answer, Sakura was already gone...

* * *

A lot of injured people that needed her help, Shizune running back and forth and four shinobi that came in almost dead kept Sakura busy for the most part, but any second she had nothing to do was like a curse. Every person she met seemed to be staring at her face like she was some kind of a freak. Like she was not beautiful enough to be her old self. Like she was no longer herself, but someone a lot more screwed up, someone too sad and too frustrated in everything and everyone to live this life.

These kinds of thoughts were usual to her since a month ago, when she finally succeeded in escaping and getting back to Konoha all torn, bloody and dirty. With more wounds than anyone could imagine and with mental scars more dreadful than any physical injury. Tsunade-sama healed her wounds, but she couldn't heal the scars from acid that marked her face and chest on the right side.

* * *

On her way home Sakura went in another direction from her usual route home and soon enough stood in front of the memorial, where names of all the shinobi who died for this village were written. Since the day the kunoichi came from her mission, she came here almost every day, just like Kakashi. But her reasons were totally different. He comes here to talk to the people he loved that are already dead and Sakura comes here because she knows her name might have been here if it wasn't for a little coincidence. Another thing she liked about this place was its quiet atmosphere. It felt like souls of the people, whose names are written here, made this place a sanctuary for lonely and sad people. And, Sakura was one of those people.

The young woman only tried to avoid meeting Kakashi here because she wasn't sure if she was ready to discuss her feelings with anyone, even Kakashi. That's why she made sure he was not here before coming to the memorial and touching its cold surface.

Sakura, being the great jounin she was, have been in charge of a lot of missions, and she was proud that no one died under her leadership. She was always able to save them. At least until now.

But she couldn't save herself and that's what made her the way she is now...

* * *

~~FLASHBACK~~

Sakura knew she was surrounded. Even though the Konoha kunoichi manged to defeat two of them, there were still three fighting her and one more hiding, waiting for a chance to attack her from her blind spot. She knew she was doomed so her only choice was one little pill inside her vest because she knew these enemies were strong and she couldn't risk them getting any information about her village.

As soon as Sakura reached inside her vest she felt someones presence behind, but didn't have the time to react and the last thing she felt was a stab of a needle, probably poisonous, and then her mind got blank.

When she finally woke up Sakura was laying on the ground, her hands chained with chakra supressing cuffs and her weapons gone as well as her vest.

First thing she did was look around, see if there is anything she could use as a weapon, but the room was empty. There were no windows and the only sorce of light was a lantern at the far end of the room and Sakura couldn't reach it.

Her imprisonment was harsh. They didn't give her any food, only water and every few hours (no matter if it was day or night) one of them would come and try to interrogate her. But they didn't succeed and thankfully for Sakura no one among them had the ability to enter her mind.

She was almost sure she will be dead before they got any info out of her, but when she saw them coming with a few test tubes she knew she was in big trouble.

And she was right because inside these tubes were liquids that form acid after being mixed together. In a second one of them was holding her down while the other one was about to put some of the liquids on her chest. Of course, Sakura was out of chakra, but she could still struggle, which she did.

She kicked them both off her and the tubes crashed onto the ground. Both liquids mixing and creating a pool of acid. But Sakura didn't have time to think about his, they were still fighting her and before she could do anything, the woman was thrown down, her right side of the body connecting to the acid. She started screaming like a wounded animal and rolled away from the acid, but it was too late. She was scarred for life. Both enemies left her screaming, blood coming from the wounds and pouring down her body.

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~


	4. Chapter 4

Scars

Chapter 4

I do not own any of Naruto characters

~~FLASHBACK~~

Blood was spreading around her.

'It's as if my tears became crimson red' thought Sakura while looking down, at the pool of red liquid. She felt everything pouring down her face, but she could no longer tell if it was tears or blood. Her wrists were bleeding too because no matter how hard she tried getting these chakra suppressing chains off, she couldn't do it. She was still too weak, just a helpless girl who could do nothing without her chakra.

'I'm a disgrace to Tsunade-sama, I couldn't even kill myself before the enemy captured me'

These thoughts triggered another wave of fighting spirit and Sakura decided to free herself no matter what, but after a few movements her whole body was in pain so intense she thought she would faint. Ant then she heard footsteps and froze in fear of what will happen to her now...

All three of those rogue ninjas came into the room. But Sakura could barely see them, blood was running down her face and into her right eye. She was too exhausted and too tired of fighting. Ir seemed like she used up all the strength she had left right before they came. All she wanted now was to die, to fall asleep and to never wake up. But her torturers had other ideas.

They didn't mind her bloody appearance or her screams of agony. They used her like some doll, like her only purpose (now that they couldn't get any information from her) was to give them pleasure even if it meant making her cry in bloody tears.

Without realizing what she's doing the kunoichi started struggling with all the power left to her. But only things she could remember after that was hands everywhere, touching her, squeezing her, but mostly just holding her down. One of the guys was the most harsh, Sakura will forever remember his tongue on her lips, on her face, all over her body. Parts of her torn clothes sticking to her body, rubbing into her wounds, making her bleed all over again.

After the first one was done, Sakura's mind into defensive mode and she could no longer comprehend what was happening to her. Even after they left her alone she was just laying there, staring blankly at the ceiling.

The thing that made her wake up from her trance, surprisingly, was silence. All the time she spent here, Sakura used to hear footsteps, silent voices and other sounds, but now it was just silence. It was at that moment that Sakura realized they have left her to die from starvation and gone to another of their hideouts.

She knew it was her chance to escape, but there was also a chance that she will die here. The kunoichi tried breaking the chains again, but it didn't work out.

A few days later Sakura was still there, lying on the ground, looking at everything and nothing at the same time. And then she noticed it, the chains was damaged by acid. Even though the damage was almost imperceptible, she knew it was her chance, her only hope.

And so, all the time she tried breaking the chain, hitting it to the ground or wall. It took a long time, but she managed breaking it. And then she was free. As free as a wounded, exhausted person away from home could be.

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

* * *

The memorial was the place to remember all those things that hurt her. And sometimes she wished for someone to be by her side, to make her feel loved, to just embrace her without any questions. But she didn't dare to come here with any of her friends. Naruto and Ino would want to know everything, and her other friends were not that close to her.

There were moments when she felt all alone in this world, as she no longer had good relationship with her parents and her friends wouldn't understand her. They were still too young and too naive.

Sakura cried some more, but cold breeze from the forest chased her home.

* * *

On her way home Sakura heard her obnoxious blonde friend:

"Sakura-chan! Wait for me!"

"Oh, Naruto, you're back already" answered the kunoichi smiling gently

"Yeah, it was easy, you know" said the Hokage-to-be "Um, tomorrow I'm organising a party and even though you probably don't want to come, I would really appreciate it if you did"

"Why is it so important to you? What is this party all about?"

"Well, you see, it's about me and Hinata. I'm.. I... you know... And everyone is coming. Even Kurenai-sensei is gonna leave her daughter to a nanny. Come on, it really matters to me, you know"

"Okay, okay, I'll come" answered Sakura already on her way home waving over her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Scars

Chapter 5

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Author's note: I want to apologize to those who like this story and have been waiting for updates. I have been a bit busy and I wasn't sure how to keep on writing this story. To be honest I'm still not sure about what will happen now, or at the end of this story. I'm writing it without any plan. So I'm a bit disappointed at how it turned out to be. But I promise I will end this story no matter what. And when I start a new story I hope it will be better than this one. So, thank you for reading my story and I promise to try and improve my writing. missgreeneyed

* * *

The next day another sparring match with Kakashi, because Naruto was busy with his party preparation, and shift at the hospital left Sakura just as tired as yesterday, but she promise her blonde friend to come so the first thing she did, after coming home, was taking a long relaxing shower. Then was the hard part, finding the right clothes for the party.

Sakura was stuck not being able to decide between a gorgeous traditional red kimono with black and white ornaments and an ever more awesome black dress with a v-formed cleavage and bare shoulder, which hugged her body like second skin. But before she could decide, the young women heard someone knocking at her door. Still wearing only her bathrobe and with a towel wrapped around her head she went to open the door. And the first thing she heard was:

"You're still not ready?!"

So it was obvious that her other obnoxious blonde friend (this time the female) was here.

"And what do you think?" answered Sakura oh so sarcastically and moved back to her bedroom to finally solve the outfit dilemma

"You should definitely wear the kimono." said Ino the second she entered the room

Sakura looked at her friend and saw that she was wearing a kimono too. Then she remembered Naruto said this was all for Hinata and that girl loved beautiful kimono. Sakura turned to Ino and smiled. So, it was decided.

* * *

While Sakura was getting ready her loud-mouthed friend kept on gossiping about everything and everyone. This way, without asking one question Sakura found out that Shikamaru and Temari finally started dating and that Choji lost five pounds and that Neji was still an ass to Ten Ten, but the girl didn't want to leave him and that Ino herself was dating a gorgeous and in her words "the coolest guy alive", whose name was Yukiteru.

'In other words everybody are pairing up' thought Sakura blocking out Ino's further blabbering by humming a song that her mother used to sing to her when she was little. And now her mother and father were far away and didn't care about her anymore, she was just a disappointment to them. Sakura's eyes were now covered in tears, but she couldn't start crying in front of Ino.

The pink haired girl took the obi and handed it to the blond asking to tie it for her. This way she had enough time to get her emotions under control while Ino was behind her. But the emotions of loneliness didn't go away, she just stored them deep inside her mind. It should be enough for this night. Or so she thought...

* * *

When they finally got to the bar that Naruto specified everyone was already there. And, by saying everyone it means EVERYONE. All the konoha 11, the sand siblings (even the Kazekage Tsubaku no Gaara was here), all their genin and academy teachers and lots of Hyuggas. Well, this was a really huge party.

Getting through the crowd was hard. Sakura realized a lot of these people haven't seen her after her mission and that was the reason why all of them stared at her like she was infected with some kind of an awful disease. Sakura realized she was not the only one to notice it as she heard Ino gritting her teeth. But thankfully, they soon found Naruto.

He was surrounded by people asking all kinds of questions, but being himself he soon lost his patience and announced after climbing onto one of the tables:

"You're all wondering what's happening and what this party is all about. Well, the truth is that Hinata, my girlfriend is now with her father where she will find out that soon she will become the head of the Hyugga clan and this party is to congratulate her, but it's a surprise so we have to be quiet until she shows up, you know. I also have a little surprise for her, but it will be a surprise to all of you too. So please enjoy yourselves, but be quiet."

Sakura was happy to see her friend became so good at dealing with people because he will need these skills when he will become the Hokage after a few months as that was already decided with Tsunade-sama.

"Sakura, Ino, I'm happy you're here"

"Yeah, so when will Hinata come?" asked Ino

"I'm not sure, you know. By the way, you look really beautiful today, Sakura" said Naruto already being dragged away by someone else.

"Thanks" said Sakura to an already empty space

"I wonder what's the surprise Naruto was talking about?" said Ino, who was probably dying to find out and start gossiping about it right now.

'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea' thought Sakura and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Scars

Chapter 6

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

A few minutes later everybody became dead silent and that was the sign that Hinata was on her way. Naruto was hushing anyone who as much as whispered. He went to the front of the crowd and as soon as the shy girl opened the door tackled her screaming "SURPRISE!" right into her ear. Sakura was surprised the girl didn't go deaf, but she was probably used to this by now. How else could she have survived almost five years dating this loud-mouth.

"Wh- Wh- What is going on here?" asked the Hyuuga heiress looking at all the people there.

"I've invited all our friends to congratulate you as the head of the clan" answered Naruto smiling mischievously

"Bu- But I'm not the cla- clan leader yet" answered the girl blushing furiously

"No, but you will be soon enough" answered the jinchuuriki and whispered into her ear not too silently "God, I love it when you blush like that"

Hinata blushed even more, if that's even possible physically. Then Naruto dragged her right into the crowd where everyone wanted to congratulate her.

Sakura decided she should stay away for some time not to get Hinata too surrounded, so the pink haired kunoichi went to get some drinks for Ino and herself.

Everyone seemed to have fun, some of the couples started dancing, women were chating about their stuff and guys were also talking, Kiba laughing like a moron when Choji said something funny.

Before she could see what others were doing, Ino caught her wrist and dragged her into the middle of the hall, where everyone were dancing. And this was the start of their dancing marathon, which lasted for about an hour with short break to catch their breaths, laughing their heads off.

For a few minutes Sakura was able to be her old self, to enjoy her life to the fullest, to laugh and to be happy. But it all ended when Ino's boyfriend came and she ran to him talking how she didn't expect him to come and how she was really happy that he did.

The next thing she knew was that Ino came to introduce her new boyfriend to her and then left saying she will be back in a minute. But Sakura knew better. She knew it was up to her to find someone else to spend the evening with. The kunoichi looked around and saw everyone having fun. There were lots of couples: Temari forcing Shikamaru to drink some alcohol with her, Ino dancing with her boyfriend (what was his name again? Yukiteru?), Tenten cuddling with Neji in one of the corners, even Naruto and Hinata have finally escaped all the congrats and were having fun at the food table (Naruto was stuffing himself and got some food onto Hinata's beautiful kimono, and that started a mini food fight between them, which ended with both of them all dirty kissing each other).

Sakura realized she was a bit jealous. Even if she had given up on Sasuke, the woman still craved for love, she wanted for someone to care for her. And then it all came back. She was the scarred good-for-nothing again.

'Who would even like such an ugly girl with so much scars?' thought Sakura 'It's not like I'm fun to be around anymore either'

'What am I thinking, anyway? The fact that my body was used like that would probably be enough to repel any guy' these thoughts made all the more depressed so she went to get some more drinks. Her plan was to get some more alcohol and leave somewhere quiet to get too drunk to think, but her plan was destroyed when Kakashi took a seat beside her at the bar.

Sakura was drinking her third glass, but it wasn't enough to make her forget her problems so she asked for another one while Kakashi just looked at her from above his Icha Icha.

The woman was downing her sixth glass when her past became even more persistent, making her see images and feel the things that she could not stand. /Blood running down her face/his hands/surrounded/no escape/his eyes/pool of acid/the pain/helpless...

"No, no no!" sakura couldn't control herself, she started sliding down her chair crying, whispering pleadings

But as she was about to hit the ground with her head Kakashi caught her. Sakura was fighting her inner demons and she didn't see the big surprise Naruto was talking about- his proposal to Hinata- nor did she hear Hinata answer with a happy 'yes' or their friends applauding this beautiful couple. Sakura was in another world, far away from those happy people, who didn't have to fight their inner demon's as well as the society's ignorance for the right to live a normal life.

At that moment she was being taken away from them by a person so scarred that he was one of the few that could understand her pain.

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes the first thing she felt was an awful headache.

'So alcohol is not the right choice for me' thought the woman holding her head and trying to look around, but failing due to the light that was hurting her eyes.

But before Sakura opened her eyes she remembered everything that happened yesterday and was too ashamed to look Kakashi in the eyes. She didn't know how to face him or how to explain herself nor how to thank him for taking her to his home. And, before she even have time to think of something, she heard Kakashi's voice:

"Come to the kitchen when you're hungry"

'OMG, this will be a looong day' thought Sakura turning around and pulling the blanket over her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Scars

Chapter 7

Author's note: sorry for the long delay, but just to make it up to you guys, I'll post one more chapter today. With love, missgreeneyed

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Still lying under the covers, the young woman was thinking of a way to leave Kakashi's home without being noticed. But there were two problems: first, it's impossible to trick Kakashi unless he wants you to do that, and, second, she couldn't leave without apologizing and thanking him for his help last night. So, no matter what, Sakura will have to face her ex-sensei and bear the shame.

The first thing the kunoichi did was take a shower because if she could tell she smells bad, it would be a torture for Kakashi with his overly sensitive smell. After leaving the shower in his bathrobe, she went to the kitchen to ask Kakashi if he could wash her clothes from last night so she could wear them on her way home, but as soon as she entered Sakura realized she will stay here for a bit longer, just so she could have breakfast with him. He had bought her favorite anko dumplings and some miso soup for both of them.

"Um, good morning" said the woman.

"Good morning, Sakura" answered Kakashi with his trademark eye crinkle "Want some soup, or maybe dumplings? I know you like them"

Sakura knew there must have been something wrong about this for him to be so nice, but she decided to go along for now.

"Yeah, sure" answered Sakura and took a seat at his small dining table.

"Want some coffee?" asked the copy ninja with something close to a smirk on his face.

'He's so making fun of my hangover' thought Sakura

"Yes, thank you, sensei" said the woman knowing it was a low blow, 'cause Kakashi felt old when they called him 'sensei' even after reaching jounin level themselves.

He looked at her with his death glare, but didn't say anything.

They ate in a comfortable silence until Sakura said:

"Um, could you please wash my clothes, if it's not too much of me to ask?"

She knew it was not a problem to him, just like she knew she can use his bathroom without asking, but Sakura felt guilty he had to take care of her from yesterday.

"You can do it yourself. You do know where everything is, don't you?"

"Yes. I'll be right back"

* * *

When she came back, Kakashi already had his beloved Icha Icha out and was reading it, which left Sakura with nothing to do until her clothes were washed and dried.

The woman took the dishes and the leftovers. After putting the food into the fridge, she started washing the dishes. It was such a family-like atmosphere that Sakura started thinking about all those things that got her over the edge yesterday. She was happy for all her friends that were seeking love and looking for their second half, but she felt a bit left behind. Well, who could possibly want to date a woman so ugly and scarred both physically as well as mentally? Who could stand her awful moods as well as her insecureness?

"Are you alright there?" asked Kakashi looking at her with the book on his lap "You have been scrubbing this bowl for almost five minutes now"

"I'm alright" said Sakura even though she knew it sounded fake.

Kakashi just looked at her with a more intense stare, but the only thing he said was:

"OK"

Sakura kept on washing the dishes and only then did she realize that Kakashi haven't asked anything about yesterday and about why she was in such a condition.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you ask about what happened yesterday and the day before, when we were training?"

"Because it's your life, it's your choice whether you want to tell me anything or not" answered the copy ninja without even glancing from his book.

Sakura felt happy she didn't have to talk about it, but at the same time she felt a bit disappointed that Kakashi didn't care for her enough to at least ask what happened.

Without saying a word she went to check if her clothes were washed. As she reached the little laundry room tears started running down her cheeks and she didn't know if it was out of relief or out of heartache. She slowly fell to her knees, but kept on doing what she came here for. She took the kimono out of the washing machine and put it in the dryer.

'It will only take a few minutes now and then I will be able to leave' thought Sakura not wanting to stay with this man any longer. He made her remember everything and all she needed now was to forget it all.

* * *

Sakura was ashamed she let her emotions take control of her as she didn't even hear him coming until it was too late. The first thing she heard was Kakashi turning the door-knob.

When he opened the door the copy ninja was surprised to see Sakura in such a condition. He remembered all those children he saved during war, they looked just like this young woman- hurt, lost and helpless. He couldn't think of anything else to do so he took a seat on the ground and hugged her.

The thing that surprised Sakura the most was that he didn't say a word, but he did the thing she needed the most, he embraced her and she felt safe again. She felt safe from her own madness, from her fears and from the world. The woman put her head on his shoulder and still crying inhaled his manly scent.

They spent a few minutes like that, just enjoying each other warm embrace until her clothes were ready. But Sakura didn't feel like she wanted to leave anymore, she didn't want to let him go ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

Scars

Chapter 8

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

When Sakura finally managed to untangle herself from Kakashi and stop sobbing like a baby, Kakashi said:

"You can stay with me for today. I have a few days without any missions. And we should go to Naruto to apologize for leaving early yesterday, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're probably right" answered Sakura still sniveling a bit

"Come on, get dressed. But I think we should go to your place first so you could change into less formal clothes" said Kakashi and left so she could get dressed up.

Sakura still felt a bit numb, she didn't want to go anywhere, but it would be too selfish, because she needed to apologize to Naruto.

The second they left the building Sakura had to close her eyes, because not only did she have a headache but her eyes were still soar from crying. After Sakura changed at her place they headed right to Naruto's. And they finally reached it a few minutes later. It was not the same one he lived when he was a genin, but a bigger one, with more space and in a better place too. Kakashi pressed the doorbell and neither of them were surprised to see Hinata open the door with her hair all disheveled and wearing only Naruto's sweater.

"Oh, Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan. Come in" said Hinata blushing slightly

After both of them came in, Naruto emerged from the bedroom in only his underwear and looked at them like they did something awful to him.

"You guys, how could you leave without congratulating me and Hinata?" asked Naruto obviously dissappointed.

"Well, sorry, Naruto, but everyone seemed to be around Hinata saluting her as the future head of Hyugga clan so I had no chance and I don't know why I should congratulate you" answered Sakura looking as lazy as the ninja beside her

"So you didn't see my surprise?"

"No, what about it?" asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"Well, um..." Hinata showed her hand with a beautiful ring on it.

"So, does that mean...? Really, Naruto? You proposed?" asked Sakura.

"Yes" answered the blond with a huge smile on his face.

After Sakura and kakashi explained that they left because Sakura felt bad and apologised, the two left right away, knowing that now was the time for Naruto and Hinata to be alone together.

* * *

After leaving Naruto's place Sakura was about to go home, but before she could do that Kakashi said:

"So, are you coming with me? There are still a few anko dumplings"

"I don't want to bother you anymore"

"You're not bothering me, Sakura" he grabbed her wrist and turned her so she looked him in the face "I don't want you to be sad, I don't want you to feel lonely, I know how it feels myself. I want to be there for you, but I can't if you won't let me. I didn't ask anything because I know how hard it is to talk about these kinds of things. But I do care about you a lot"

All Sakura managed to say without crying was "Thank you"

After that, they headed to Kakashi's apartment without saying another word, with Kakashi's arm around Sakura's shoulders.

* * *

When they reached the apartment Kakashi told Sakura to take a seat at the sofa and went into the kitchen to make some tea. After returning with two cups of tea, he sat down beside the woman and turned on the TV.

And so they sat like that for some time. Being with Kakashi was also good because you didn't have to talk and you didn't feel uneasy or something like that so Sakura enjoyed just having someone by her side.

But eventually she started thinking about all the bad things again. She just couldn't control it. Sometimes she could spend a whole day without thinking about it, but sometimes these thoughts were haunting her wherever she was and whatever she was doing.

The blood/ the pain/the fighting/ the shame/ the helplessness/...

It all made her unable to live a normal life. Even now, with a friend beside her she was all alone against her memories, against these shadows. That was why she had to tell about it to someone. And, Kakashi was the one that could be trusted with secrets.

"When we were returning with the scroll we got surrounded and..."

Kakashi didn't say a word, but Sakura felt he was listening to her every word without asking why she was telling this to him or why she started talking now. All in all, he was just there for her. Like he has been there for her since the first time they realized they became more than just teammates, they became close friends.

* * *

After Sasuke and Naruto left the village and Sakura started training with Tsunade, Kakashi was more or less useless to them. He was left behind, but Sakura also felt left behind by her two teammates. It was a mere coincidence that Sakura and Kakashi a few years later met at a bar where Sakura was relaxing after intense training with the Slug princess and Kakashi was there to have a few drinks after a mission. They were both tires, but felt happy to have a nice conversation with each other. And, that was the start of their friendship. They were no longer just teammates.

But everything changed when Naruto came back. For his sake Sakura and Kakashi started acting the same they used to when they were still a team and slowly the two became more distant again. But never did they stop being close friends. Only after the mission that scarred Sakura so much did she stop talking to him so much. As a matter of fact, the woman stopped talking to anyone. But this was until this day, until the moment she decided to tell everything to Kakashi.

* * *

"...and.. and af-after rap-raping me, they le-left me there to di-die. It's just a coin-coincidence I'm still a-alive" by the end of her story Sakura was sobbing like crazy and getting Kakashi's vest all dirty with her tears. Because somewhere in between the story he pulled her closer and hugged her, so her head rested on his chest.

He didn't say that everything will be alright like Ino would have, nor did he promise to find those who did it to her and kill them like Naruto would have. All he said was:

"It's not your fault and all your friends, including me, will always love you no matter how scarred you are"

And then he kissed her forehead as gently as a lover would have. But Sakura brushed these kinds of thoughts away, saying to herself he was just her friend, just a really good friend...


	9. Chapter 9

Scars

Chapter 8

Author's note: I will keep on writing this story it's just that I'm a bit busy with the exams, getting a driver's license, classes and friends. So, if you want to keep on reading this, you're more than welcome, but my advice is not to wait for often updates anymore. Sorry, but that's just how it is.

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Kakashi held Sakura close for a few more minutes and then said:

"You should stay here for the night, I don't want you to be alone after everything you told me."

"Okay" answered Sakura still clinging to his vest.

"I'll take the couch and you should sleep in my bed"

Of course, every girl would have said no, how can I, and so on, but Sakura was not in the mood to argue, so she agreed.

But it was still early to go to sleep so they decided to make something to eat for themselves. It was almost funny how a red-eyed, all puffy Sakura tried making some tonjiru, while Kakashi was helping her out. Every once in a while a tear would escape her eyes, but she was no longer crying so hard. It felt good to have someone who knows everything about you stick to you and not leave you alone with your pain and your demons.

Turning and going and doing something for two people in such a small place was kind of hard and once in a while their hands, or sides touched and Sakura felt like this kind of affection was enough for her, but deep down something told her it's not all she wanted from her ex-sensei.

* * *

The next day Sakura finally left Kakashi's apartment and came back to her lonely and too spacious apartment. She already missed Kakashi's tiny kitchen or his shampoo smell or the way there were Icha Icha thrown all around the apartment. But she knew she had to start living her own life and not bother him so much. So she went to bed knowing tomorrow she will go to the hospital and keep on living no matter how hard it may seem sometimes.

But lying in her bed was no good. She kept on recalling everything that happened to her and was sinking even deeper into her depression. The only way to fall asleep was to take some sleeping pills. Even though usually Sakura hated them because you feel like you're carrying an awful weigh with yourself when you wake up, but his time she had no choice. It's either you keep on crying all night or you take the pill. Sakura decided not to cry.

And she regretted this decision very much because the next day she was late for her hospital shift and got screamed at by Tsunade and this was only the start of the most catastrophic day you can imagine.

The next thing that happened was that a whole team of Anbu were carried in with all kinds of wounds. All three: Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune took care of them, but Sakura got exhausted due to this much chakra usage in such short period. After that Sakura still had to take care of less critical patients. Then she heard two medicals talking about her, making fun of her scars and saying she was not worth to be called a ninja if she couldn't even defend herself. That was the last straw and Sakura yelled her head off at those two young girls. She might have even punched them, but Shizune stopped her so she wouldn't regret it later. And, then a lot more patients came... So, by the end of the day Sakura felt too exhausted to do anything. All she managed to do was to glare ferociously at anyone who as much as looked her way.

Sakura was on her way home when she heard someone behind her. The first thought that came to her mind was:

'Kami, I'll kill that person if he bothers me'

She heard the person speed up and before he could touch her she turned around and kicked him, but the person caught her leg and both of them fell to the ground with Sakura on top of the other person.

"Yo" she heard her friend say and froze knowing it was Kakashi she was lying on.

"Um... Sor... You, baka, why were you sneaking behind me?!"

As always, instead of apologizing Sakura screamed at him as soon as she was up on her own feet.

* * *

A few minutes later they were already at the Ichiraku's just to keep the tradition. They were eating ramen silently, but Sakura already felt better.

The next day Kakashi was on a mission so Sakura spend her evening alone and felt lonely as always. But every day after Kakashi came back he either took her to a restaurant or invited to his place and it became almost like a habit to see Kakashi waiting for her outside the hospital. Only when he was on mission did Sakura spend her evenings alone, but she was happy knowing that as soon as he comes back from mission they can spend their time together again.

About a few weeks later Sakura got her first mission after the "incident" as Tsunade called it. She was afraid she might not be able to pull it off, but everything went well and this was the start to lots of more missions that kept her away from Kakashi even when he was in the village. But the thought that she will meet him soon was enough of a trigger for her to succeed her missions in half the time it would take her in other circumstances.

So, that's how she was living now, driven only by the thought of meeting her 'friend'. But that was just until one mission was given to her that changed everything and her illusion of living like a normal person again were gone the second she saw who was the target of the anbu team she was assigned to accompany...


	10. Chapter 10

Scars

Chapter 10

Author's note: as it's saturday I have some free time so I'll post one more chapter, so enjoy everyone :) Please review

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The day before Sakura got her mission with the anbu team, Kakashi left for a mission too. But this time it was a bit different because before leaving he came to her house a few hours earlier and started talking about the things that were the most painful to her. It has always been just Sakura the one telling her feelings and Kakashi listening. Yet, this time it seemed like he felt necessary to tell her everything before leaving on this mission.

The copy ninja told her about all the times he was responsible for his comrades lives and they died, about Obito and Rin, about the war that was still deep inside his mind, about all the people he couldn't save. About his own scars that may have been even deeper than Sakura's, the only difference was that he found a way to keep on living with them.

"... and I want you to do the same" Kakashi told Sakura ending his story this way. Then, he touched her hair as gently as he would touch a butterfly, kissed her forehead and leaned onto it with his own forehead. Their lips were just inches away and Sakura couldn't help, but think that he will kiss her. Unfortunately, before he could do this, a messenger bird came to her window and had a message to Kakashi that he was already late and his team was waiting for him at the gates.

So, he left with a "bye" and a "I'll come back in a few days".

* * *

That encounter was the reason Sakura was so happy the next day. She was on her way to the grocery shop when an anbu came and told her she is expected in Tsunade's cabinet right this minute. If this happened a few years ago she would have started running like crazy, but now she only did a few hand-signs for a teleportation jutsu and was standing in front of her shishou in a matter of moments.

Sonn enough Sakura found out she was assigned to accompany an Anbu team into a tracking and catching a rogue ninja from Konoha. And it was all good until she found out who was the ninja their target- it was Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura had no choice and even she would have had the right to decide whether to go on this mission or not, she would have chosen to go. It was not like she still loved the Uchiha, but he was still her and Naruto's friend, someone they had to bring back no matter what and Sakura was ready to do anything it takes.

That were the thoughts in Sakura's mind while she was packing her bag. And, when she left her apartment she was sure it was her duty to bring him back. She was no longer the weak girl he left in Konoha as a nuisance.

Running through the village Sakura saw Hinata walking right in front of her and as soon as the Hyuuga saw her she made her stop to exchange a few words.

"Hi, Sakura, are you going on a mission?" asked he dark haired girl

"Yeah, I am. I will be gone for some time" answered Sakura

"Really? So, what is this mission about?" asked the shy Hyuuga

"I can't really tell you any names or places, but you can tell Naruto when he's back that I'm gone to bring HIM back and I know I will succeed" answered the pink haired kunoichi

"Wha.. What do you mean?" asked Hinata

"Sorry, gotta go now. Bye" answered Sakura and dashed away in the direction of the front gates.

* * *

Their team has been traveling for almost 8 hours non-stop, so when they stopped Sakura was tired, but not exhausted. They made a camp for the night and Sakura had the chance to sleep for a few hours until her watch. That's why she got into her sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep. But, it didn't work out. Her thoughts were a mess, she couldn't forget Kakashi's behavior yesterday, but she couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke either.

She felt like her past was coming to swallow her, like Sasuke was gonna change everything that she now has. And then she remembered all those times she cried for him, begging for him to come back. She loved him so much, so was it possible to lose these feelings so fast?

When the time for her watch came Sakura haven't had any sleep. Her thoughts were torturing her. Even while watching over the whole camp her mind was still on Sasuke. She remembered all those times she cried for him, begged Kami to bring him back. And these memories were still so vivid inside her mind. Sakura started wondering if these feelings could possibly still be inside her heart, somewhere deep inside. Because she wasn't sure if it was possible for these feelings to vanish. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sunrise which meant it was time to keep on moving. That's why everyone started packing their things and left soon after leaving no evidence that they have even been there.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Sakura was traveling even further from her home village, Kakashi was entering the village gates. He came back from his mission and after handing his report to the Hokage, was on his way to Sakura's place because it was her day off at the hospital. He hoped she wasn't on a mission, but to his disappoinment she was. She left a note for him that she's gone on a mission that might take a few weeks. But that was not enough for him, he had to know what kind of mission was this and if she will be alright.

The one and only person who might know anything was Naruto, that's why he went to his place, but found it locked. The next stop was the Ichiraku's and sure enough his blond ex-student was there with his fiance.

"Yo!" said Kakashi

"Oy, Kakashi!" answered Naruto slurping his ramen in between words.

"I wanted to ask if you might know where Sakura is, what is the mission she was assigned to?"

"I was gone on a mission myself when she left, but my dear Hinata met her when she was leaving. And, you know what? I think she is gone to get Sasuke back because she told Hinata she was going to bring HIM back" answered the blond with a smile, but before he could finish there was a poof and a cloud of smokes.

* * *

"Are you insane?!"

"What the hell, Kakashi, how dare you scream at me like that?" answered Tsunade not put off by his hasty appearance, but totally angry that he was talking to her like that

"How could you send her on a mission like that?! You know, she's not ready for such thing yet, she haven't been able to recover fully!"

Tsunade realized it was probably just a second time she saw him mad like that.

"Look. Kakashi, I don't know what is happening between you and Sakura and I don't care as long as she is happy, but don't you dare underestimate her abilities as a kunoichi. I know she might not have recovered fully yet, but she will be able to pull this mission off and I won't change my mind. As for you, I'm not sure if you're afraid she won't succeed or if you're afraid her feelings for the Uchiha are not gone yet"

Kakashi punched her wall making a big hole and disappeared with a cloud of smokes.


	11. Chapter 11

Scars

Chapter 11

Here's another chapter if anybody is still reading this :)

I don't own any characters

* * *

Everyone were getting out of his way because it was the first time anyone has seen the famous copy ninja in such a bad mood. Bad mood is not enough to describe how outraged Kakashi was. He was making his way through the village to the memorial. To the one and only place he could find his calm at. He was too furious to notice his blond ex-student making his way from the Ichiraku's, but Naruto noticed his white haired senpai and new immediately what was the reason of his bad mood.

'Come back as soon as you can, Sakura' thought the blond and continued on his way to the Hyugga mansion 'because you are not the only one scarred, who needs support'.

* * *

Another break, another camp. They have been travelling for almost 30 hours now, with one break to get sleep last night. Now, it was time to settle for the night again. But, to Sakura, it was the worst time of the day because when she stopped travelling all the thoughts and feelings would catch her and torture all night long.

That was the reason she volunteered to take watch for the first part of the night. And, it was during that time that she started thinking about everything again. Her nightmares came back in another form, in the form of memories, which were not so easy to chase away as nightmares, you couldn't just wake up from your counsciousness.

The scream coming from her insides, the hands touching her, tearing her clothes from her already scarred body, the laughter of her torturers, the pain and the travel that took away all the strenght left to her. She couldn't run away from it all, she couldn't hide nor could she hide from her own memories. It was just another part of her miserable life.

'If only Kakashi was here' thought the kunoichi while trying to ignore her memories and look around for any enemies. 'But last night I was thinking about Sasuke and not Kakashi' Sakura reminded herself. 'But Kakashi has nothing to do with my feelings for Sasuke, right?'

'No, that's not right!' and that was the moment Sakura realized her true feelings for Kakashi, it was never just friendship nor was it feelings one would have to a brother. No, it was the feelings of a lover. And, only then did she realize that Kakashi knew his feelings very well and was just waiting for her to realize hers. The women finally understood what all those gentle touches and kisses meant.

'And I left him alone, without telling where I left, too. It was so selfish of me' thought Sakura.

But she had to keep her duties in mind, so she concentrated to see if she will feel anyone around. And, to her surprise she did feel a very powerful chakra a few miles away from their camp. That was the sign to get rid of all her stupid thoughts and concentrate on her mission.

She slowly crept up to one of her comrades and woke him up. She told him about the threat and asked to wake everyone else up. But then she felt the chakra source coming closer and before all her comrades were even able to realize what was happening, Uchiha Sasuke was in front of them with his so-called 'team'.

"Sakura, I didn't expect to see you here" said the Uchiha with a sly smile on his face.

Sakura was not going to fall for his psychological game, so she stayed focused on the fight that was due to break out any moment.

"She's mine, but you can do whatever you want with the others" said Sasuke to his accomplices.

* * *

All hell broke out after his words. Kunai were clashing, blood spreading all around, people running and falling. Sakura was trying to heal every member of her team that was injured, but when she was attending one of the anbu, Sasuke attacked her. She dodged his punches and kicks while still trying to reach her injured comrades. But Sasuke was no ordinary rogue and Sakura couldn't just keep on dodging. That's why she stood up and got ready to attack as well. But she made one mistake that changed everything, she looked into his eyes. And that was all that Sasuke needed to use a genjutsu on her.

* * *

It's just darkness... There's nothing... She couldn't feel anything... No sound, no image, no scent, nothing... She can't hear anything... It's like she is trapped inside vaccuum... Nothing...

.

.

.

.

You're useless...

.

.

.

.

...you're just an annoying little girl...

.

.

.

.

...you can't even defend yourself...

.

.

"Who is this?" Sakura tries talking, but no sound escapes her mouth. 'It's probably some kind of a genjutsu. Release!'

.

.

.

...it won't work, you're not strong enough...

.

.

.

...weakling...

...you couldn't even kill yourself...

.

.

...you are not worthy to be called a ninja...

.

.

.

...such beautiful body, only good to be used...

"STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS! STOP THIS!" shouted Sakura, but the only thing she could hear was the deafening silence.

.

...you were such a nice girl, now you look terrible...

.

.

...you left me for this criminal, Sakura...

"Kakashi?" asked the girl crying

.

...you don't need me, so I'll find someone else...

"No, Kakashi, please..."

.

.

.

...you're gross with those scars...

.

...nobody will ever love you...

.

.

...you're nothing but a useless brat...

.

.

...how did you even pass the chunnin exams...

...you're nothing without your comrades...

.

...you're a weakling...

.

.

.

...a weakling...

.

.

...weakling...

.

.

.

.

...you will never get out of here...

.

...you are doomed to die here...

"NO, I WON'T DIE HERE! I have so much to do. I can't die here. And I won't! I will defeat Sasuke and I will bring him back!"

.

...weakling...

.

.

...you will never succeed...

.

.

.

...you're just a disgrace for everyone...

"No! I'm not! Release!"

.

...you're not getting away from here...

.

.

...you couldn't save yourself last time, you won't succeed now, either...

.

.

...you were raped, you're just a helpless victim...

"I AM NOT! RELEASE!"

.

...I told you it won't work...

.

...you're too weak...

.

.

.

...you're just a victim...

.

.

...a poor girl that needs to be saved by a prince...

...but the prince is not coming...

"I will come back to my prince myself! I know I can do it! And I am not a victim! I will never be a victim again! I will live my life the way I want! And I will succeed! RELEASE!"

...you're not strong enough yet...

.

.

...you're the same little girl left unconscious on a bench...

.

...you're weak...

.

.

...weak...

.

...weak...

"NO! NO NO NO! RELEASE!"

* * *

Such huge amount of light reached her eyes all at once and Sakura felt like she will go blind. But she was free, she managed to break free of his genjutsu. The women felt exhausted, but happy. Sakura now felt like she finally managed to defeat all her fears and even though she will always have both mental and physical scars, but now she felt like she could keep on living...

And in order to keep on living she had to keep on fighting. Sasuke was now fighting one of her comrades and Sakura jumped right into the fight with a load of new will power. Kunai kept on clashing, people kept on falling, but they were always back on their feet in a moment thanks to Sakura's medical skills. And, no matter how fast or powerful Sasuke was, he was merely a human, too. He used up his chakra resources and was defeated by anbu. When the Uchiha was tied with chakra resistant cuffs and his comrades either escaped or was tied up as well, it was time for the Konoha team to get back to the village.


	12. Chapter 12

Scars

Chapter 12

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Author's note: thank you all for the reviews, I'll do my best and keep this story interesting for all of you. misgreeneyed :)

* * *

Running and even more running. It's such a monotonous way of travelling that you can do nothing, but think. And, Sakura was thinking. Probably thinking too much.

Thinking about the man all tied up, but still not accepting any help from her or the anbu. Even after being taken down, he couldn't give up being the proud Uchiha he always was. And his eyes... They seemed weird. While in a fight he had his sharingan on, but when the fight ended and Sakura saw his eyes her medical intuition told her that his vision was really weak. He might already be blind.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the same man that have been her main thinking object. Sasuke was now trying to punch the young anbu that tried to help him after the Uchiha stumbled. But thankfully, his hands were still cuffed behind him.

Soon enough, the anbu leader announced they should make camp and stay there for the night. That was enough to make the young anbu leave their captive and start to unpack his sleeping bag.

* * *

Everything seemed too quiet, too still. Sakura was suspicious that this mission was going too easy so she was expecting to be attacked any moment. And, that's good because she was on the watch now and their safety was her responsibility. Yet, inside her mind there was a hurricane of all kinds of thoughts.

So quiet...

Sasuke is not the same...

I wonder what Kakashi is doing right now?

Sasuke is probably blind from his sharingan.

Everything seems to be going too easy...

What about Sasuke's comrades? Maybe they are coming after us right now?

Kakashi is probably mad at me.

I have to stay alert.

I wonder if I can help Sasuke with his vision?

So cold out here.

What's that sound? Oh, it's just wind...

What about Naruto and Hinata? Have she told him what I said?

Kakashi might be with Naruto right now.

He's probably worried about me.

Still nothing, no chakra sources...

I wish he could embrace me so it wasn't so cold.

How do I tell him what I feel?

And Sasuke?

Naruto will want him to be the same as before.

So cold, but everything is still calm.

It's impossible.

Our love is impossible.

Sasuke being the same is impossible.

Such success in this mission is impossible.

.

.

"Sakura?" a low quiet voice, coming from one of the sleeping bags. A voice that Sakura loved to hear all those years ago.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"I've never expected for you to be the one to defeat me"

"It wasn't me. It was our team" answered Sakura gesturing to all of her comrades. Her ears detected some kind of sound not too far away. Her head turned sharply, but it was a mistake. As soon as she turned her gaze away from Sasuke he jumped onto her and punched her hard.

* * *

These sounds woke up the whole group, but they didn't expect to wake up to being surrounded by the Uchiha's accomplices. They didn't have enough time to react and the fight broke out. But this time the enemies came prepared and outnumbered the Konoha team.

Meanwhile, Sakura was struggling under Sasuke's hard body. But then he lowered his head and licked her cheek. Sakura turned her head away in disgust still trying to figure out a way out of this situation. After turning her head she noticed Sasuke's hands were free. And this made her even more terrified. But she was not going to give up so easily. Sakura started struggling even harder and when she was about to use her chakra enhanced fists, the Uchiha lowered his head again and whispered to her ear:

"I know you were raped, you little bitch. And then you come after me? I'll show you what is your only purpose" and with these words he grabbed both of her wrists with one hand while the other one was moving down under her skirt.

Sakura froze. She couldn't believe this was happening. Memories of Sasuke protecting her, of their team, of him and Naruto kept on flashing in her eyes.

'NO! NO NO NO! IT CAN'T HAPPEN AGAIN! STOP IT!' the woman was screaming inside her mind, but her lips just didn't listen. Her whole body seemed to have become numb. It was as if she was looking at it from above.

She could hear the fighting going on, but nobody seemed to notice two people to the side of the camp. Sakura saw a woman with pink hair lying under a dark haired man. And it wasn't all that disturbing until she looked into the woman's face. She seamed like a child, a really terrified child. And even being above them Sakura could still feel distant touches. Like the leg between her thighs or the hand tearing her clothes and ... the pain. A sudden pain made Sakura snap out of her trance. She looked at her leg and saw a kunai stuck in her shin. If only she could reach it. But Sasuke was holding her hands.

And then she realized something. It wasn't like she was still as helpless as when he left her on the bench all those years ago. And then she concentrated all her chakra into her knee and kicked him away from her. He hit a tree a few feet away and Sakura stood up. The woman knew she was almost naked, but it was no time to think about this. She pulled the kunai out of her leg and healed the wound so that at least it wouldn't bleed too much.

* * *

Now it was time for the real fight. Sakura knew she was probably not as strong as him yet, but now she was a lot smarter than before and had a lot of tricks up her sleeve. It wasn't like she became a jounin for nothing, right?

Sakura took a quick look around. It seemed like most of Sasuke's accomplices were already dead, but those alive were hell of a resistance. And then she had to concentrate on the Uchiha himself, who was standing in front of her now. He immediately turned his sharingan on and Sakura felt grossed out for even thinking about helping him with his vision.

So, let the fight begin...

* * *

Back at Konoha Kakashi was still angry as hell, when Sakura didn't come back after three days form the start of her mission. He was thinking something awful happened and kept on pestering Tsunade to let him go as reinforcement. But the Hokage thought it might ruin the mission because Kakashi won't be careful and the enemy will surely find out about the team's location.

So, since he repaired the broken wall that he damaged, Kakashi came to the Hokage's office two times per day and asked to let him go after Sakura. And in the evening of the third day he finally got her approval. After grabbing the stuff he had ready since the day he found out where Sakura was, Kakashi scooted out the Konoha gates and summoned Pakkun to track Sakura's scent. That was easy because Pakkun was used to her scent by now because of the time they spent together.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm coming for you"

* * *

Author's note: nobody expected another fight with Sasuke, right? ;D missgreeneyed


	13. Chapter 13

Scars

Chapter 13

All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

He's coming. And Sakura was injured badly. She couldn't keep up with Sasuke's speed. That's why running was not an option. She had to keep on fighting him face-to-face.

Their fight have been lasting for some time now and they were both tired, but, as expected, Sasuke was keeping Sakura busy even dodging his attacks. And he was enjoying it.

'I have to keep on defending myself for a few more minutes, then it will be ready' thought the kunoichi 'it's either I die or I defeat him'

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi was getting closer every minute. He kept on thinking that Sakura might be dead by now. Well, she was fighting the ninja that even Naruto couldn't defeat.

"How far away from here, Pakkun?"

"We should be there in about fifteen minutes. And, Kakashi, be ready to face the Uchiha brat"

Kakashi didn't answer, he just sped up even more.

'I'll save you, Sakura' thought the Copy ninja.

The time that they spent running seemed to stretch out for Kakashi. And when they finally reached the Anbu camp he saw corpses all around, but thankfully, they were all corpses of rogue ninjas. On his way Kakashi got attacked by the few still alive rogues and finished them off only to keep on running in the direction Pakkun was going.

And then he saw her. Her fragile looking body with clothes all torn was lying on the ground. He came up to Sakura and picked her up. Their comrades came up to him and one of them said:

"She has been fighting the Uchiha. I think he's lying unconscious over there"

Kakashi looked in that direction and understood that Sakura must have defeated him at the cost of her life.

"No, Kakashi, she's still alive" said Pakkun and that was enough for him to start running back to Konoha to get Sakura medical help.

"You bring back the captives and I will head back sooner to save Sakura" said Kakashi over his shoulder already running through the forest.

* * *

Someone barged in through the door without even knocking and Tsunade was about to start screaming, but then she saw who it was. It was Kakashi with a bundle of human flesh with pink hair in his arms.

"Shizune! Call out for Ino and come here right now"

"Put her down, Kakashi" said the Hokage and pushed everything off her desk.

After analyzing her apprentices status, Tsunade realized what happened. She knew Sakura have been perfecting a genjutsu with the help of Kurenai which affected anyone, even the ones using Sharingan or other vision prowess. But it was not perfect yet and in order to cast this jutsu Sakura had to use a huge amount of chakra. And in a fight with Sasuke she must have used a lot of chakra even before being able to cast this genjutsu.

So the thing that happened was that Sakura used too much chakra and now she needed emergent help. But it was good that Tsunade was the one that Kakashi brought her to. She will recover fully.

* * *

Bright light, white rough sheets. And a person sitting in the corner of the room. That were the things that Sakura noticed right after she opened her heavy eyelids. The person in a slouched position and a bright orange book in his hand.

"Kaka.." Sakura tried talking with her sore throat.

"It's okay, Sakura, I'm here" he was by her side in a moment.

Sakura took his hand with her weak fingers and drifted back to sleep, happy that he was here, he was with her and to her it didn't matter anymore if she was dead or alive as long as they were together.

* * *

"How is she?" asked the blond Hokage after entering the room.

"She woke up a few minutes ago, but drifted back to sleep" answered Kakashi.

"It's a good sign that she woke up, it seems she's recovering even faster than we expected. But now you will have to leave her. You know you have to be there in case Sasuke tries to escape"

"Yes, I know. I will be there in a few minutes"

"Thank you, Kakashi"

* * *

Hokage was sitting at the end of the room with both elders to her right. Anbu members were standing by the walls all around the room and the captive was chained in the center of the room. And then Kakashi came and stood behind the Uchiha.

The Interogation Unit have already reported what intel they have been able to extract from the captive and then it was time to decide what to do with him. It was either he will be terminated or he will be imprisoned for the rest of his life for betraying Konoha village.

Tsunade and the elders have obviously already decided because if they weren't they would be arguing about it right now. But now, the room was silent and you could almost feel the tension. And then Tsunade spoke:

"Our desicion for betraying your village and harming your fellow ninjas from the Hidden Leaf village is... imprisonment for a lifetime"

Everybody stayed silent like they didn't dare to do anything. And then they heard some noise from the corridor. Naruto barged through the door shouting:

"Ba-chan, no. You can't put him in prison. Not like that. You got to give him another chance"

"No, I don't, Naruto. He had enough chances, but didn't do anything to come back to the village"

"But, but, you can't. I won't let you!"

"NARUTO! Stop this nonsense at once! You know yourself what he did to Sakura. If it wasn't for them..." Tsunade looked at the elders "... he would be dead by now"

"But I know I can help him if only you gave me a chance"

"And what if he tries to escape? Will you stop him?"

"Of course, I will"

"More importantly, will you be able to stop him? You weren't able to bring him back. Isn't that right?"

"Then maybe someone else would help me look after him. I need to do this. I promised not only Sakura all those years ago, but to myself too that I will bring him back and he will stay here. That's what I have to do no matter what"

"Even if I agreed, who will help you? Who would be so stupid as to want to help you with this criminal?"

Kakashi, who stood silent throughout all the conversation, looked up and said:

"I will probably regret doing this, but I will help him"


	14. Chapter 14

Scars

Chapter 14

I only own the plot of this story, everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to see white things all around her. This place seemed so familiar it had to be Konoha hospital, the place where she spent most of her time when not on missions. She pressed the button to call out for a nurse and soon enough one of the nurses came.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan, it's good to see you're awake"

"Hi, Amane. Could you please call the Hokage?"

"I'm sorry, but Hokage-sama is busy right now. But I will make sure she comes to see you as soon as she's free, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, and could you please get me some water?"

"Yes, sure, I'll be right back in a minute"

Sakura turned her head in the other direction and slowly dozed off without even realising it. And, in her mind there was only one thought 'Where are you, Kakashi? I need you...'

When the nurse came back with a glass of water in her hand she saw the pink haired kunoichi asleep.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama will make sure that the Uchiha gets what he deserved"

* * *

After Kakashi agreed to help Sasuke, the elders said they will agree on one condition: Sasuke has to get a chakra seal, which will damage his chakra control. This seal was used only at the times of First Hokage and it was awfully painful, but it was the only way to make sure that Sasuke doesn't harm anyone in the village. Hokage said she doesn't want to let Sasuke roam the village even if he doesn't have his whole power, but agreed with the elders as long as Kakashi will look after him the whole time.

When the seal was done about 5 hours later Sasuke was free to go back into the village as long as he stayed by Kakashi's side. All the guards and other ninjas had orders to capture him if he is not with the Copy ninja.

And so, the trio, including Naruto, left the building and walked into the silence of the Konoha night. For once, even Naruto seemed gloomy and didn't blab abound everything and anything.

"So what now, you will be my guard dog?" said Sasuke with obvious disgust looking at Kakashi

"No, you will be the dog that follows me everywhere. I'm not going to change my life just because of you. Now, let's go. I have somewhere I need to be" answered Kakashi and dashed off, waving Naruto goodbye over his shoulder.

And Sasuke had no other choice, but to follow him. As long as he haven't found out how to break this seal, he will have to go along with Kakashi.

A few minutes later they reached their destination and Sasuke said:

"I agree you need treatment, but I don't think they give psychological treatment in this hospital"

Kakashi ignored his witty remark and made his way up to the fourth floor and to the window that he knew Sakura was lying behind. When they both got into the room, Kakashi closed the window and took a seat at a chair in the corner.

Sasuke looked at the lump on the bed, but due to his back eyesight and the darkness, he couldn't make out who was that person.

"Who is this?" asked the Uchiha like it was Kaakashi's fault he couldn't see.

"It's the girl you tried to rape, the girl you fought, the girl that defeated you" answered Kakashi without any emotion even though he was outraged inside. And yet he couldn't harm the Uchiha, he promised Naruto to help him.

"It's Sakura?... Why are we here? Look, if you think this will make me feel guilty, you're wrong" said Sasuke still looking at the bed, trying to recall their fight and the genjutsu Sakura cast on him.

"I told you, I'm not gonna change my life because of you. We are here because I want to be by her side when she wakes up. It has nothing to do with you"

"Hm" was the only response Kakashi got from the Uchiha.

* * *

When the sun finally rose up Kakashi was still awake and looked at the sleepy Uchiha like he was the same 12 year-old he always saw like that on early missions. But Sasuke turned away and made it look like he was only a cold-hearted criminal, nothing else. He thought he was no longer human, he had no emotions, nor feelings for other people, nor memories...

"Ugh, nn.. no, stop it..." Sakura started tossing around in her hospital bed and then sat up instantly with her already open and arms held out in front of her defensively.

She blinked a few times and Kakashi was already by her side holding her hand. Sasuke stayed away, but was watching them intently.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"No, not really. Where were you? When I woke up for the second time you were no longer here"

"Well, you see.." but before Kakshi could finish up his sentence Sasuke spoke up:

"He was in my trial and now he's my supervisor. He has to look after me so I don't run off again. Isn't that nice, Sakura? The whole team together again, isn't that what you always wanted? Oh wait, you wanted to be with me, isn't that right? Well, now you have the chance"

"As soon as he said these words, Kakashi punched him. Without his chakra it was hard to both sense someone coming at you and to dodge. The Uchiha fell to the ground, but stood up again and said:

"What is it, old man? You got the hots for your student?"

Kakashi was now furious, but before he could kick the shit out of the brat Sakura said:

"Come here. I need to tell you something"

And Sasuke came. But as soon as he got to the hospital bed Sakura grabbed his collar with her chakra enhanced fist and said to him when his face was just an inch from hers:

"If you insult Kakashi or me ever again I will crush all your bones. And my relationship with Kakashi is none of your business" her tone was that of a person ready to kill and Sasuke realized she was serious about her threat. And then he went flying into the wall.

Kakashi didn't care about the brat one bit, but Sakura was now panting hard and seemed really weak again. She shouldn't have used her chakra this soon, but he felt proud of her being this strong even after he tried to rape her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... And, I wanted to tell you, Kakashi... I.. love you..." Sakura was talking in between pants and her voice was getting weaker with every word, but he knew he heard her right. She told him she loves him right before fainting again.

"I love you too" whispered Kakashi to her sleeping form and kissed her forehead. He was happy that his mask was hiding his lower part of the face, because if it wouldn't people would think he's an idiot smiling like that. But the Copy ninja finally felt happy and his happiness was sleeping in this hospital bed peacefully.

"Come on, let's go and let her rest" said Kakashi and grabbed Sasuke by the collar to drag him out of the room. Kakshi knew he must have heard everything, but he didn't mind. Everyone will find out about them as soon as Saskura gets better.

* * *

Finally, some more love :) I'm so happy about this chapter, please review and tell me what you think about Sasuke coming back to the village and Sakura confessing her love to Kakashi. missgreeneyed


	15. Chapter 15

Scars

Chapter 15

I don't own anything

* * *

It's been almost a few weeks since Sakura's team came back and she was finally ready to leave the hospital. As expected, Kakashi was already in the room when Sakura came back after the check up with Tsunade. And, so was Sasuke. But Sakura didn't mind as long as Kakashi was there. Both of them came to her every day now and it seemed like Sasuke realized his position and what kind of relationship was between Saskura and their ex-sensei.

Meanwhile Kakashi was having some sort of holiday because, as long as he is looking after the Uchiha, he wiil not be able to go on any missions. That was the reason he spent every day with Sakura. He wanted to be with her as much as he could now that he knew her feelings. It didn't matter if she remembered her confession or not, but he knew it was true from the way she was acting even more affectionate.

"So, what did Tsunade say?" asked the Copy ninja as soon as the woman entered the room.

"Everything is alright, I'm ready to leave the hospital, but in order to avoid any more damage I'm off any missions for one more week" answered Sakura still acting like Sasuke was not there.

"That's great. So, wanna go to Ichiraku's to meet up with Naruto and Hinata? He's very sorry he couldn't visit you more often, but he has to help Hinata with the wedding preparations" said Kakashi and smiled his all-knowing smile.

"Yeah. I'll be ready in a minute. Could you please wait outside?"

As soon as she said this, both men were gone and Sakura was left with her merry thoughts. She found out about her friends' wedding the day after meeting Sasuke and she was very happy for them. It seemed that finally both the Jinchuuriki and the Hyuuga heiress decided to be happy, no matter what other people think.

After coming back everything seemed too good to be true. She was getting very well with Kakashi and it seemed that they are now both aware of their feelings and acting upon them. Sakura was still thinking about what have happened to her, and the scars still seemed to make her ugly as well as the memories about the rape made her feel unworthy of his love, but every time these thoughts entered her mind she would see Kakashi standing by her hospital bed, holding her hand, taking care of her, loving her. That was enough to make her realize that no matter what happened to both of them in the past, today is what matters. And, to be happy today she was ready to forget everything, even to forgive Sasuke if only he tried to change.

But that was not her problem. If he wants to change, he will, and both her and Naruto will help him, but if he doesn't, nobody will be able to help him.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi's voice interrupted her thoughts and a smile came back to her face. She loved him and he loved her back, that's all that matters. And, their friends are also happy.

Sakura took her last things and emerged from the room. Sasuke was looking through the window and Sakura used this opportunity to quickly kiss Kakashi, even if it was through the mask.

"Let's go" she said and took his hand.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan! You're finally out of the hospital" said her cheerful blond friend, while sitting at the Ichiraku's with one of his hands wrapped around Hinata protectively.

"Yeah, good to see you guys" the pink haired kunoichi took a seat by Naruto's side still holding Kakashi's hand so he had no other choice, but to sit down beside her, while Sasuke was left with a seat beside Hinata "How is the preparation going?"

The question was mostly directed to Hinata so Naruto looked at their intertwined hands and smiled like an idiot to Kakashi. The Copy ninja smiled back and felt happy that Naruto encouraged their relationship because he was a friend to the both of them and it would have been hard if he opposed their feelings.

Kakashi was both listening to the conversation between the two women and thinking about it all. He knew that some people in the village will be opposed to his and Sakura's relationship and he tried talking to her once, but all she said was: "I've been judged enough. I don't care about their opinion anymore as long as we're happy. And our friends understand us, too".

Since that conversation Sakura always made sure to let people know her feelings. She was always the affectionate one, kissing him or holding his hand. And, even though Kakashi was not into these love things, he didn't mind because this way Sakura showed him that she will stay with him no matter what the society thinks. And, that was...

"Don't you think so, Kakashi?" asked the woman still holding his hand.

"Yes, I think that roses are appropriate in a wedding, but I'd say Sakuras would look better"

Sakura was content with his answer and went back to her conversation, while Kakashi finished his thought: ... the best thing in his life. She was the best thing in his life...

* * *

Sasuke was ignored as always. He didn't mind though. It would have been annoying if they kept on talking to him when all he wanted was to get out of there as soon as he could. The Uchiha has been thinking about an escape this whole time, but with Kakashi always by his side and his chakra gone it was easier said than done. That's why he was observing everything that was happening around him. But mostly he just saw Sakura because Kakashi was always by her side in the hospital. And it was annoying seeing them so happy and in love with each other. He felt like he was going to puke from all this sweet love.

And now this, a wedding. That's just gross. But wait, no, it was a great chance. If Kakashi and Naruto are both distracted during the wedding, he will have a great chance at escaping even without his chakra. If only...

"Sasuke?!" Naruto was saying something, looking right into his eyes.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke a bit disappointed in himself for not being able to both hear the conversation and think like Kakashi just did.

"Well, I was trying to ask you something. I know it might seem stupid and pointless to you, but it means a lot to me and no matter what happened through all these years, you are still my friend..."

"Spit it out already!" said Sasuke irritated by Naruto's blabbering.

"I want you to be my best man"

And Sasuke was out of words. He was not expecting that the dobe still felt this way. He almost felt guilty for his even thinking about escaping. But he was no longer the same, he could no longer be his friend.

"No, Naruto, I can't"

"But why? You're my best friend no matter what you say and you will always be my friend" said the passionate blond.

It seemed that being without chakra made Sasuke start to think in a different manner and now, all the times that Naruto promised to stay his friend no matter what came back to him and he realized it was always his fault for not being able to understand, for not being able to be a friend. And even if it wasn't enough to stop Sasuke from thinking about an escape, it was enough to make him realize something, and that was a good start.

"Fine, I will do as you wish. It's not like I will be able to miss the wedding anyway. Isn't that right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi just smiled and watched how Naruto was really happy telling Sasuke all the things he will have to do as best man. A lot will change now...

* * *

Hi, everyone, it's missgreeneyed. Here is another chapter for all of you. As you can see the ending is near :D so, hope you like it and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Scars

Chapter 16

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

It was another peaceful morning in Konoha...

"Ouch! What are you doing?!"

... or maybe not.

"Sorry, Ino, but your hair is all messed up. I need to comb them or do you want to go to Naruto and Hinata's wedding disheveled?" answered Sakura annoyed at her friend. She was kunoichi for god's sake, but she couldn't even handle some pain.

"Fine..." said the blond and Sakura carried on with her work. Both young women spend the morning getting ready because they had to go and help Hinata with her preparations right after that. And, they were almost late thanks to one kunoichi that couldn't handle pain.

"There you go, all done" announced Sakura a few minutes later.

Ino stood up and hugged her friend. Then looked in the mirror and saw both the pink haired girl and herself.

"We look gorgeous, the guys will drop dead when they see us"

"You do remember it's Hinata's wedding and she's the one who has to look the most beautiful" answered Sakura and looked away from the mirror. Even if she was over with self-pity, the woman felt that she will never be as beautiful as she was before. She was scarred for life and that was it. But life was not over and she had Kakashi, which is another reason she didn't feel like flirting with the boys. But Ino didn't know anything yet. Oh, well, she will find out soon enough.

"Yeah, yeah, forehead, let's go, we're late" said the energetic blond and dragged Sakura out of her thoughts back into reality. Into the reality where she was happy and her friends were getting married.

'Let the wedding begin' thought Sakura running after Ino with a devious smile.

* * *

"But why?!" on the other side of town another energetic blond was whining.

"Because, Naruto, it's a tradition" answered Kakashi "you can't see Hinata today until the ceremony. But don't worry, Sakura and the girls will take good care of her"

"Hn" was the only thing that Sasuke said.

"Now, stand still" commanded the copy ninja trying to make the Hokage-to-be look presentable.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today. And, with Sasuke as my best man" blabbered Naruto all happy, smiling like an idiot while Sasuke only looked at him with unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

"Good morning, Hinata" said Sakura trying to wake the other woman up. She was probably still asleep because Ino gave her a sleeping pill yesterday. Otherwise, the Hyuuga would have stayed up all night thinking about her wedding and would look awful as a bride.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun..." still asleep the dark haired woman turned on her other side.

"That's not the way to do it" said Ino and took Sakura's place by Hinata's side.

"Hinata! You're late for your wedding! Naruto-kun won't wait any longer!" the blond shouted to the still sleeping Hyuuga and got the effect she was expecting. The dark haired woman shot up on her bed wide-eyed, not sure what to do.

"Don't worry, she was just joking. You're not late, but you might be late if you don't get up now" said Sakura.

And then make-up, the wedding dress and haircut was the most important things in their heads. Because it was a day when you could relax and just be happy.

* * *

"Where is she? Maybe she changed her mind? Kakashi-sensei, do something" the groom was all like a little child while waiting for his bride to come.

"First of all, I told you not to call me sensei anymore. And, secondly, the bride has the right to be late. I'm sure she wouldn't change her mind, even though I'm still wondering as to why she loves you" answered the Copy ninja with his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, dobe. Don't worry. She was in love with you like forever. She will come" said the Uchiha surprising Kakashi how he looked and acted so much like he used to.

Then, the music started and Hinata came, accompanied by Ino and Sakura. Naruto was almost drooling when he saw his fiancee looking like an angel in that white dress.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was looking at the pink-haired woman. She was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. And, all the scars that she hated so much were nothing to him. They were what got them together in the first place. He smiled one of his sincere smiles and that was enough to both, make Sakura blush and smile like it was her wedding and not Hinata's.

* * *

"... and that's why my friend Naruto is the best and deserves a woman like Hinata" Kiba ended his drunk speech and everyone were clapping, no matter if it made sense or not.

Sakura was sitting beside an empty chair of the bride and looked at the newlyweds dancing like nothing else mattered, only their love. The pink haired woman sighed and Kakashi was instantly by her side.

"What's wrong? Why are you so sad?" asked the Copy ninja.

Sakura looked around if Sasuke was with him and after seeing him in the other side of the room, said:

"I wish we could spend some time alone, too. But with Sasuke always by your side it's impossible" answered Sakura and leaned backwards onto him.

"I'll be back in a moment" said Kakashi and was gone again.

"Sigh"

* * *

The song ended and another one started until Kakashi came back. He reached out for her hand and Sakura took his hand without any questions. Instantly, they were gone from the room and out on the roof.

"Listen, I know how you feel. It's just that I promised to both Tsunade and to Naruto"

"Yeah, I know..." answered Sakura

"... but, this night is ours" ended Kakashi and kissed her neck gently.

"Wha.. what about Sasuke?"

"Gai and Kurenai will look after him for just this night" answered the Copy ninja and that was enough to make Sakura really happy.

She pulled his mask down and kissed him.

"God, I love it when you're like that" said Kakashi and started the teleportation jutsu.

"And I love you all the time" whispered Sakura as they were on their way to Kakashi's apartment.

"I love you too"

And they were gone in a cloud of smoke.

Their future was unknown, but they were ninjas and they were ready to face anything that's waiting ahead. As long as they are together their scars are no longer visible. They can still feel it deep inside, but it doesn't matter as long as love is there.

* * *

Author's note: So, that's it guys. I know the ending is not so great, but I will make another chapter as the more explicit ending of this story just for those who like some smut. And, thank you all for reading this story, for reviewing and for being there for me. missgreeneyed

P.S. what pairing would you recommend to write about? It could also be from such anime as Death note, Guilty Crown, Psycho Pass. Please review and tell me your thoughts.


	17. 17 Special ending

Scars

Special chapter

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**WARNING: mature content**, don't read if you don't like.

You have been warned.

* * *

As soon as they got into Kakashi's bedroom Sakura found herself on the bed with Kakashi on top of her.

"I've been dreaming about this for too long" whispered Kakashi through gritted teeth, which made Sakura blush "but I will make our firs time unforgettable"

And then their lips crashed. Kakashi's tongue slipped into her mouth and started to explore it with just intensity Sakura was already panting heavily. She could feel his hands touching her, finding all the right spots, making her want even more.

He broke the kiss and made her sit up between his legs. She let her head fall onto his neck and inhaled his manly scent while Kakashi took care of her dress zipper. In a moment she was naked and lying on the bed again. Only then did she realize that it was the first time he saw all her scars. Sakura felt vulnerable again and tried to hide herself with her hands.

"Do you trust me?" asked Kakashi looking right into her eyes.

"Yeah.."whispered Sakura and he kissed her again. But this time the kiss was gentle as though he was trying to tell her that he will never hurt her. And Sakura got his message. Her hands were no longer hiding anything. They were working on his clothes, trying to find out how to get them off.

Kakashi sat up and took all his clothes off. Now they were both naked, not hiding anything from one another anymore. Sakura saw all the scars that marred his beautiful body. Every scar had it's own story and she was determined to find out all about them in order to help kakashi keep on living with those scars just like he had saved her.

She jumped into his embrace and started kissing and nibbing onto his neck and jawline.

Suddenly, Kakashi pushed her down and she looked at him questioning, thinking that maybe she had done something wrong. But as soon as she looked into his eyes she saw passion.

Kakashi took both her wrists and held them over her head with one of his hands. His other hand was exploring every part of her body until it came down to her core. There his movements slowed down and he gently touched her folds while sucking on one of her nipples.

Sakura was moaning with need and felt like her whole body was on fire. But Kakashi was still not satisfied. He slowly pushed one of his fingers inside her, but she was so wet there was no resistance at all. It made him growl almost like an animal, who's about to lose control. His hard cock was brushing her thigh and Sakura felt she could take no more. When Kakashi accidentally brushed her clit with a finger, she reached her peak and came while scratching his back with her nails.

When she came back from her high Kakashi has positioned his head between her legs and started eating at her. Every move that his tongue made felt like electricity was going through her body. But she felt too helpless, just lying there, letting Kakashi do everything for her. This is why she rolled them over in a swift movement and positioned herself so that her head was near his cock. Kakashi looked at her like he wasn't expecting for her to do something like that. But he wouldn't dare argue with her when she took his cock into her hot mouth. Slowly moving down his length and back up while looking at him. It was such an erotic view Kakshi had to hold on not to cum right away. Then the kunoichi licked his tip and took all of his length again. That was when Kakshi had to do something. But all he managed to do was to whisper huskily:

"Now, I need to enter you now"

And Sakura obeyed. She took his cock into her hand and positioned it at her entrance. He made her bend down and kissed her. At the moment his dick slid into her core he bit her lip and drew out blood. That was the taste of his passion later thought Sakura, but at that moment thinking was something miles away from her and the pleasure she was feeling.

Panting and rhythmical moving of two sweaty bodies was all that mattered to both of them. Every now and then Kakashi would kiss her and hurt her lip all over again. But the feel of pain and the taste of blood was more like aphrodisiac for ninjas. That's why Sakura didn't hold back when she came again and made Kakashi's chest look like a bloody trail of their passion. This made him reach his limit too and he came with a low grunt. Just as expected, even at the moment of ecstasy he was mysterious and didn't make a lot of noise.

Panting hard Sakura fell onto his bloody chest. She was comfortable just laying there with him, his cock still inside her, but then he said:

"Could you get off me?"

Sakura felt like she could kill him if only she had more strenght. But now she felt out of energy and Kakashi easily pushed her off of him. He left the room and came back with a little box in his hand. Sakura was almost crying by then, but after seeing the box in his hand she looked at him and said:

"What's that?"

"I know I should probably do this in a more appropriate way, but I can't wait any longer. Will you marry me, Sakura Haruno?" said the Copy ninja and Sakura felt relieved just seeing his face without any mask and with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, of course, you moron" answered the woman and tackled him to the ground.

The End

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry, I couldn't even write a smutty ending, it became fluffy again :D but that's just how I am, so thank you all for reading. missgreeneyed


End file.
